Mi luz de la oscuridad
by V-yume2xx
Summary: una chica que sufre incontables abusos de sus compañeros, va a cambiar con la aparición de un amable chico...
1. capitulo 1

**hola hola, soy Elizabeth y les traigo esta historia que me rondó muchas veces en mi cabeza, hasta que al final me animé a escribirla x3**

**es la primera vez que intento pasar mis ideas a escritura así que por favor no sean tan malitos conmigo D':**

**derechos de autor- los personajes de Happy tree friends por supuesto que _no son míos_ ( TT^TT ) son de mondo-media y eso creo que es todo ._. (por ahora x3)**

º=============º

Era una tarde fría, estaba nublado y la neblina era espesa en la ciudad de "Happy Tree" ya eran casi las 8 de la tarde y cada vez estaba más oscuro aquel lugar, el pequeño colegio de la ciudad. Dentro una chica lloraba mientras salía del establecimiento, con pequeños moretones en su cuerpo vagaba a un paso moderado en las calles grisáceas encaminándose a su hogar.

=====al Día siguiente=====

Ya era hora de que los alumnos entraran al colegio, no era muy grande puesto que algunos padres mandaban a sus hijos al otro establecimiento a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque fuera más caro, igual tenían mejores profesores que allí, pero esa es otra historia. En fin los alumnos se reunían alrededor de las chicas más populares de la escuela Petunia, Giggles y Lammy.

Petunia atraía a muchos más chicos que las otras dos. Tenía 17 de edad y era adorada por la mayoría de los chicos de allí, y algunos más de otros lugares. Ella era buena, tierna, amorosa, o al menos eso aparentaba, solo le gustaba llamar la atención de todos y esas cosas por el estilo.

Giggles era más infantil, por así decirlo, odiaba perder y le gustaba reírse de los demás, era un año más pequeña que Petunia, al igual que Lammy, y esta ultima era diferente a las otras dos chicas ya antes mencionadas, era más tranquila y siempre traía consigo un peluche con forma de pepinillo que llevaba un sombrero de copa, ella lo llamaba Mr. Pickles. Nunca se separaba de él ya que decía que podría sentirse solo, pero bueno, ella tenía una enfermedad, "esquizofrenia", aunque no era muy fuerte en ella, estaba controlando su enfermedad con pastillas y terapia. Otra razón para su tranquilidad.

Pero bueno aquí vine a hablar de una persona completamente distinta, una chica que tenía 16 años, su pelo rojo intenso que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con muchos pinches blancos para controlar un poco su rebelde cabello, ojos grandes de color carmín, llevaba un gran chaleco de un tono café, una pañoleta negra, jeans azul Marino oscuro y unos botines negros que le llegaban a la rodilla, así es, la chica se llamaba Flaky, era muy tímida y siempre le costó relacionarse con las personas y a pesar de eso siempre daba la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en el momento, aún así siempre la rodeaban los problemas, y uno de ellos era Petunia.

-ups! Perdón, no te había visto jajajaja…..-dijo Petunia después de haber empujado a Flaky contra los casilleros del pasillo-.

-no te preocupes Petunia…- le decía Giggles a su amiga- dicen que los idiotas no sienten dolor jajajajajaja…..-terminó de decir estallando en enormes carcajadas y lléndose con sus amigas a su salón de clases -.

Flaky con los ojos llorosos se dijo a sí misma entre susurros –estoy bien….-un rato después se levantó del lugar y fue a su salón llegando un par de minutos tarde.

-Señorita Flaky, otra vez llegando tarde, a que se debe esta vez-le preguntó su maestro de cabellos celestes-.

-e es que yo…. etto ….. y..yo… n no encontraba las llaves de m mi casillero…p profesor Lumpy….-dijo nerviosa a su maestro-.

-está bien, ve a tomar asiento- dijo volteándose para seguir con las clases-.

La pelirroja obedeció y fue rápidamente a su puesto al final de el salón, en una esquina donde siempre estaba ella, sola, como siempre, desde que llegó a ese lugar ha estado sola, por el hecho de que Petunia la odiaba y se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible cada día, y sin siquiera saber el porqué de su acoso, el que día a día la aterraba y la consumía, aquel terror que a veces deseaba no volver a salir de su casa, no hacer contacto con ninguna persona y quedarse ahí por siempre. Pero era fuerte, su madre se lo había dicho -_"sé fuerte flaky, lucha por lo que quieres hacer y vive una vida feliz…. Lucha por esas personas que te hacen feliz…"-_.

Las horas del día pasaron junto con la extenuante jornada, la pelirroja se apresuró lo que más pudo, ya que en la salida de la escuela era un blanco perfecto para ellas, estaba a punto de salir pero una pierna se cruzó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-oh! Pero quien ha dejado esto aquí!- decía Giggles de una manera burlona y algo sarcástica a la vez- cuantas veces nos han dicho que no boten basura al piso jajajaja…..-concluyó de una manera un poco sobreactuado.

-pero nosotros como somos buenas personas debemos de limpiar esto- siguió la corriente de su amiga – chicos…. Ayúdenme no me quiero ensuciar- dijo con ojitos de cachorrito lo que hizo que los seguidores no se negaran a la petición de su "musa"-.

-n no e e esp peren …. Por f favor…. –dijo la chica de cabellos rojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos-aaaa…..-. le taparon la boca inmediatamente antes de que alguien pudiera escucharla gritar.

-no, no, no…- dijo Giggles moviendo su dedo índice en forma de negación y con un sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- niña mala, habrá que castigarte, ¿que dices Lammy?, ¿qué castigo puede ser hoy?- poniéndole atención inmediata a la chica de cabellos de un violeta tan claro que casi se confundiría con el blanco.

-no lo sé, y usted qué me dice Mr. Pickles? …. No, ya sabe que no le podemos hacer eso, sospecharán…. Esa está mejor…. – murmuraba la chica a su peluche de manera inocente y con una leve sonrisa- Mr. Pickles dijo que debería aprender con unos golpes y después encerrarla en algún lugar oscuro por un largo tiempo-.

Flaky al escuchar eso trato de soltarse de sus opresores y escapar pero el resultado fue peor Lammy se acercó a Giggles y le estregó una pequeña caja.

-ya veo Lammy, por eso me caes bien, tus ideas son increíbles jajajaja…-río de manera un poco tétrica junto a Petunia-sujétenla, que no se mueva-.

-sí, le haré caso hasta mi muerte- dijo uno de ellos tomando a Flaky más firme que antes, que junto sus amigos la dejaron casi inmóvil, pero esta seguía luchando por escapar, forcejeando inútilmente.

Giggles se acercó con una cerilla en mano, la cual encendió en el trayecto y procedió a levantar una de las mangas del chaleco de Flaky, apagándola en el brazo derecho de esta dejándole una herida no tan grande ni profunda, pero el dolor que sentía la chica al sentir su piel quemándose poco a poco era algo muy doloroso para ella.

Trató de suplicar, pero no podía y quizás tampoco la escucharían, no pudo contener las lágrimas, el dolor y la impotencia que sentía era demasiado grande y decidió dejar de luchar después de un tiempo.

-jajajaja así me gusta mocosa, si luchas el castigo será peor jajaja- decía Petunia mientras se arreglaba el cabello- acaben con el trabajo chicos ya debemos irnos- decía fingiendo cierta ternura y una sonrisa "angelical".

Los chicos se apresuraron en ir a un callejón cercano y lanzar a la pelirroja con fuerza hacia los botes de basura de ese lugar haciendo que quede media inconsciente por el golpe, después de que esos chicos se fueran ella quedó con la mirada perdida por horas, la gente que pasó al lado de ella simplemente la ignoraban o se reían, nadie la ayudó.

-así que…. Realmente…. estoy sola en este mundo?-murmuró al viento, se dijo ella misma esas palabras-de verdad mi destino es estar sola?... que fue lo que hice mal…-decía mientras una lágrima quería salir de sus ojos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando un chico que nunca antes había visto se acercó a ella.

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello verde, sus ojos parecían esmeraldas, estaba vestido de militar y llevaba una boina con unas placas a sus lados, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la pelirroja fue su amabilidad y su mirada gentil, algo que hace ya tiempo que no veía en esa ciudad, nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella antes, aparte de su ya difunta madre. No sabía que pensar, que responder, estaba nerviosa, confusa y sobre todo asustada por todo lo que le acababa de suceder, pero aún así trató de responder.

-y…yo…..-.

º=========º

**bueno ... que les parecio? :S ¿?¿?**

**espero que me escriban para saber como voy con esto y me digan cualquier crítica para tratar de mejorar en esto ... (sin insultos en lo posible ^^u).**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC TTwTT ... y etooo... .-. ... nos vemos , sayonara! :'D**


	2. capitulo 2

**y bueno aquí estoy yo de nuevo! quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este fic ^^ y por supuesto darle unos jugosos agradecimientos especiales a ciertas personitas que me subieron el ánimo por seguir escribiendo la continuación de esta historia y son *redoble de tambores* Kafferi Coff, nodame12, Latido de Fuego 2000 y por último Flaky303 ... muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios TTwTT me hizo muy feliz (tanto que prácticamente salí corriendo y gritando de mi casa ^^u)...**

**pero bueee... sin aburrirlos más les entrego el siguiente capi que espero que les guste :D y aquí va x3 -.**

º==============º

-y…yo….-la pelirroja empezó por inercia a sonreírle al chico de cabellos verdes-s solo… tropecé y c caí-.

-pero estas segura de que estas bien?- dijo él levantando a la chica con cuidado ya que creía que en cualquier momento se podría romper, se veía tan frágil ante sus ojos, y claro, lo estaba le costaba pararse aún con ayuda- te ayudaré a ir a tu casa, ya es tarde y puede ser peligroso-.

-n n no es n necesario, y yo….- trató de ir sola pero solo volvió a caer, causando que el chico se preocupara aún más-.

-vamos, yo te ayudaré-sonriendo de una forma tranquilizadora para la chica, la subió a su espalda- Donde queda tu casa?-su sonrisa, su amabilidad, solidaridad, gentileza, hizo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara su mirada.

-e es por allá-algo en él la encantaba poco a poco, no estaba segura que era exactamente, pero su corazón comenzó a acelerar su paso-.

-ah! Por cierto, me llamo Flippy… un gusto en conocerte…. Esto…. Cómo te llamas?-decía mientras caminaba con la pequeña en su espalda-.

-eh! E etto…. Y… yo s soy F f fla k ky-por alguna razón tartamudeó más que otras veces, nunca había sentido nada igual, en ese momento él fue su pequeña esperanza de volver a aferrarse a la vida, volver a creer en ella.

-qué bonito nombre es Flaky!-conversando todo el camino a la casa de Flaky, rieron, contaron sobre sus gustos, y se despidieron. Fue una maravillosa tarde para ella, por unos pocos minutos pudo disfrutar el tiempo con alguien que la ayudó y le dio esperanzas en la vida… su vida.

Entró a su casa después de que el chico se fuera y empezó por terminar su rutina diaria, pero a diferencia de otros días, en este estaba feliz, y la vez triste por pensar que no lo volvería a ver más, para su suerte se equivocó.

=====al día siguiente, a mediados de la jornada escolar=====

Ahí estaba Flaky, sola en su puesto de siempre terminando de anotar los apuntes de la pizarra cuando el maestro del salón dio la información.

-bueno mis alumnos hoy se une alguien nuevo a nuestra familia-dijo con su típica risa estúpida el peli celeste-pase por favor-a esa persona, la pelirroja lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, era aquel peli verde que la socorrió el día anterior.

-hola, para mí es un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Flippy, tengo 17 años, y soy un estudiante transferido de la capital del país-dijo con una alegría, que se notaba en el aire, la sonrisa la cual dejó pegada a la pelirroja viéndolo con atención-.

-muy bien Flippy, ocupe el lugar que desee y continuemos con la lección-dijo el profesor Lumpy volteando a pizarrón nuevamente-.

Observando los puestos que estaban desocupados en el aula, la vió a ella y optó por sentarse a su lado, pero una peli azul se percató del acto tratando inmediatamente de llamar su atención.

-hola tu eres Flippy verdad?, yo me llamo Petunia, es un placer para mí conocerte-le dijo con su mejor actuación, una que nunca le había fallado-podríamos conocernos un poco más que dices- terminó su frase con una voz un poco más seductora que la anterior, pero su plan salió mal, él no era como los demás, no era fácil de conquistar.

-lo siento Petunia pero ahora debo tomar asiento y copiar los apuntes de la pizarra, en otro momento será-dijo cortando toda conversación con ella y dirigiéndose nuevamente al lugar que había escogido.

Petunia frustrada por aquel resultado y viendo que se sentó con la pelirroja que tanto odiaba, le abordó una ira tremenda.

-Giggles, ya sabes que deberás hacer- dijo con cara seria, y muy molesta empezó a copiar de la pizarra también.

-no habrá problema, sabes que es mi especialidad- decía con su risa infantil, haciendo que peli azul sonriera también.

Por otro lado Flippy se acomodaba en su asiento dándole una sonrisa que sonrojó a la pequeña pelirroja, ella no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero la hacía sentirse tan bien, la hacía sentir viva.

-vaya no esperaba verte tan pronto!, como te sientes hoy?-.

-yo e estoy bien, gracias… m me alegro ver t te de n nuevo-.

-yo igual me alegro Flaky, tenía ganas de verte-esas últimas palabras hizo que la chica se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

-e e etto… y yo e e … aa a-agitaba los brazos de manera muy graciosa a la vista de Flippy.

-jajaja te ves linda haciendo esos gestos-la chica no sabiendo que hacer bajó la mirada para que él no se percatara de lo avergonzada que se sentía, pero estaba muy feliz a la vez-disculpa, dije algo malo?-preguntó al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, la cual agitó rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negación.

-n no, a al contrario-levanto la cabeza haciéndole ver una sonrisa angelical, una que por primera vez hace mucho tiempo no demostraba, una que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón-m me ha hace muy feliz t tu c comentario….-le respondió a la vez que bajaba poco a poco su mirada. La campana de la escuela sonó haciendo notar que ya era la hora del descanso.

-oh que rápido pasa la hora cuando te diviertes, que te parece si me enseñas el colegio?... o tal vez tienes otras cosas que hacer-le decía el peli verde a la pequeña.

-s si p por supuesto que t te mostraré t todo lo que conozca d de aquí-dijo muy feliz, pero el destino tenía preparado otra cosa para ella.

-oh! Pero si es mi mejor amiga! Flaky que bueno es verte, te necesito un momento…..-decía una linda peli rosada.

-Gi Giggles, yo…-el miedo no le permitió terminar la frase-.

-no te molesta que te la quite un rato verdad?-esbozando su típica sonrisa infantil, tomó a la pelirroja de una muñeca.

-no, para nada…- decía, aunque un poco dudoso de las palabras de ésta-estarás bien?-preguntó, al percatarse de que algo no iba bien.

-…-no sabía que decir, así que solo respondió con lo único que sabía hacer mejor, mentir- si, p por supuesto, e estaré b bien no t te preocupes-le dijo lo más convincente que pudo-v volveré luego, p para enseñar t te el lugar-sin más que decir fue halada por la peli rosa hacia el exterior, dejando al peli verde un poco preocupado.

Caminando hacia a el pasillo más desolado que había en todo el establecimiento se encontraba Flaky con la peli rosa, deteniéndose de a poco al llagar al lugar deseado por la chica anteriormente nombrada.

-Flaky….-la chica se estremeció al escuchar su nombre-Petunia no quiere verte cerca de él, así que aléjate… escuchaste bien?-terminó secamente la frase, la pelirroja no lo podía creer, aparte de hacerle la vida imposible cada día, ahora quería arrebatarle su últimas esperanzas de vivir, a alguien de quien se habría enamorado, aunque su inocencia todavía no la dejaría darse cuenta de tal sentimiento, aún sin tener claro ese sentimiento, tubo la necesidad de luchar por ello.

-yyo n no quiero e eso-su mirada buscaba desafiar a la contraria, pero no podía dejar de temblar, haciendo notar debilidad por parte de ésta-yo…-sin poder terminar por la interrupción de aquella chica.

-No te lo he preguntado!-dijo imponente ante la pelirroja.

-n no lo haré...-dijo tratando de infringirle miedo, cosa que no resultó obviamente.

-así que poniendo las cosas difíciles, tu nunca aprendes verdad-dijo chasqueando los dedos para hacer que aparecieran unos matones de las sombras-espero que con esto aprendas mocosa-terminó la conversación con la chica, alejándose del lugar.

-n no lo hagan, p por f favor-suplicaba mientras unas lágrimas querían salir-n no otra v vez…-.

Mientras tanto con Flippy la cosa era muy distinta, estaba siendo, por así decirlo, acosado por Petunia…

-y ya te dije que no quiero-.

-vamos si solo es un juego, será divertido!-decía ella acercándose con un bastón de chocolate en la boca, un bocadillo típico en el país oriental, Japón(más conocido como Pocky).

-n no gracias estoy bien-decía el chico alejándose de ella-creo que voy a ir a refrescarme un poco, a adiós…-dijo saliendo del salón y tratando de mezclarse en la multitud por si la chica pensaba en seguirle.

-tsk, que rabia!-la peli azul se comió el bocadillo, frustrándose cada vez más, era la primera vez que la rechazaban 2 veces seguidas, y eso le llamaba la atención-vas a fijarte en mí, se que lo harás tarde o temprano Flippy…-murmuró y luego sonrió, percatándose de que sus latidos se aceleraron, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado a ella-esto debe de ser a lo que le llaman amor…-dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Por otro lado Flippy estaba preocupado por Flaky y decidió ir a buscarla _–ya se ha tardado demasiado….-_ se decía a sí mismo. Buscó por muchos lugares sin encontrar rastro de la pelirroja, hasta preguntaba por ella, lo raro es que nadie la conocía, a todo aquel que le preguntaba la daba por desconocida. Hasta que llegó a un lugar bastante desolado, no había rastro de haber vida, cuando de pronto escuchó golpes provenientes de un salón abandonado, al asomarse vio aquella escena. Unos tipos golpeando a una pequeña pelirroja, quién estaba tirada en el piso tratando de cubrirse de los golpes.

-FLAKYYYYY!-se lanzó a defender a la chica, recibiendo un par de los golpes dejándolo un poco aturdido, trató de observar a los chicos pero no alcanzó a hacerlo.

-Mierda! Nos descubrieron corran!-dijo uno de los matones, haciendo que todos emprendieran la retirada.

-Flaky, por favor dime algo!-decía el preocupado peli verde levantando con cuidado a la chica, quien se quejaba del dolor.

-e e es t ta b b bien fli p py-decía tratando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas-e est toy b b bie en-estaba temblando, no sabía qué hacer, le daba miedo decirle la verdad, imaginándose lo que le podrían hacer si lo hiciese.

Las palabras de ella hizo que el chico recordara lo del día anterior_-así que también fue una mentira?_- se preguntaba, estaba casi en el mismo estado. Entrando en un estado de enojo y preocupación sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos paranoicos.

-mira que eres tonta…-le decía suavemente en modo de reproche-acaso lo hacías para no preocupar a los demás?-la chica quedo impresionada, pues por una parte era cierto, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-d de verdad e esto…-no pudo terminar, ya que sintió al chico abrazarla dulcemente, pero con fuerza a la vez.

-no tienes que ocultarlo más… ahora yo estaré a tu lado para cuando me necesites…-le susurró al oído. Haciendo que la chica rompiera en llanto.

Nunca se había desahogado de esa manera, nunca antes había llorado tanto ni gritado tan fuerte como esa vez, abrazó fuertemente a aquel chico que sin darse cuenta lloraba con ella y la abrazaba con fuerza para consolarla. Era un misterio para ella aquel peli verde, era casi totalmente un desconocido y aún así la comprendió, la ayudó y protegió, y además la consoló cuando todo el mundo no hacía más que darle la espalda, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar durante minutos y volvió aquel sentimiento que la ahogaba cuando estaba con él, estaba confundida, asustada… hasta que al fin comprendió que ese sentimiento no era más que el _amor_ que sintió por aquel chico…

º=============º

**y eso fué por ahorap :I ... espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y que me dejen su opinión para ir mejorando poco a poco :'D**

**gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos... que tengo la impresión de que esto solo esta por comenzar :3**

**sayonara! ^^/.**


	3. capitulo 3

**holaa! soy yo otra vez ewe , muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan para seguir escribiendo x3 ... y sobre una preguntita que salio sobre si la historia tendría sexo º/x/º ... todavia no estoy segura, ya que yo improviso todo, pero si más adelante me dan ganas de escribir escenillas así, lo pondré aqui, al principio de la historia ^^... bueno le agradesco especialmente a Flaky303, Kafferi Coff, renax3023 y a sukimamoe por sus comentarios comentosos que comentan cosas :B, en fin gracias por su apoyo :'D.**

**y bueno este capi contiene algo de gore, pero no mucho, al menos para mi, y bueno no los aburro mas x3u.**

**º=============º**

Los minutos pasaban el peli verde seguía al lado de Flaky, que estaba cansada de tanto llorar acurrucada en los brazos de él. Ya había pasado la jornada y era hora de que los alumnos volvieran a sus casas.

-Flaky…-el chico no estaba seguro de que decirle, pero no podían estar más tiempo en ese lugar, ya comenzaba a hacer frío y dentro de poco podría ponerse a llover-tenemos que irnos…-decía casi en susurro, pero no recibió respuesta de ésta, ya que se había dormido. Levantando a la chica con delicadeza le puso su abrigo y cargándola fue por sus cosas.

Ya anochecía y fue a la casa de la pelirroja, tocando el timbre sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Vaya… creo que no hay nadie…-pasando un buen rato, esperando la llegada de algún familiar de ella, pero nadie llegó, solo la inevitable lluvia que ya había anunciado su llegada unas horas antes-creo que no tengo otra opción…-suspiró y terminó por dirigirse a su casa con la pequeña pelirroja.

La media noche se hizo presente y Flippy terminaba de secarse completamente del aguacero que lo tomó por el camino, ya que había cubierto a la pequeña con su chaqueta él fue el que terminó totalmente empapado. Mientras la chica dormía en la cama de él, este mismo ahora se acomodaba en el sofá de su hogar.

La tarde era hermosa con el crepúsculo que anunciaría el final de aquel día, el chico estaba rodeado de sus amigos y familiares, era feliz, todo era como antes de eso, "eso" que lo cambió todo y lo dejó sin esperanzas, pero no… todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una mala broma de la vida, ya que allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos cuando iniciaba el servicio para convertirse en un gran militar, de el cual su padre estaría orgulloso.

Sneaky siempre experto en el arte del camuflaje, y Mouse, ese simpático chico con acento francés y experto en bombas, sus mejores amigos, aunque por alguna u otra razón siempre terminaban peleando, ese lazo de amistad nunca se rompería, todo era color de rosa, no literalmente, pero así era.

La vida en el campo de entrenamiento no era para nada fácil para aquel grupo, pero aún así se esforzaban por ser los mejores, que después de un tiempo, ganaron ese honor entre todos los aprendices del lugar, era por así llamarlo un "trío dinámico".

La guerra continuaba su curso y cada vez habían menos soldados prodigios, hasta que llegó el momento de sacar a los más jóvenes a combatir, se necesitaron refuerzos, y solo los mejores reclutas fueron enviados al campo de batalla, y el grupo de Flippy contaba entre los que seleccionaron.

Todos luchaban con todo, pero no era nada fácil estar en ese lugar, el ruido, los compañeros caídos que seguían alrededor, los peligros, los cuerpos desmembrados producto de las bombas, el olor de la sangre, todo era agobiador para los nuevos, pero debían de ser fuertes, por el bien de sus amigos y familiares.

El peli verde siempre quiso hacer lo mejor para protegerlos, eso era lo que le daba la fortaleza de seguir con esa masacre, aún así era algo torpe, no podía esconder el terror que tenía al estar en ese lugar lleno de asesinos buscando dar con el enemigo, con él.

El chico no quería hacerle daño a nadie, no quería herirlos, aunque supiera lo que quería el enemigo,_-"quieren matarme…"-, _ aun así no podía hacerlo, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era por su padre, quería verlo orgulloso de él, que lo tomara en cuenta, y esa era una de las únicas formas de hacerlo, pero nunca pensó que algo así sucedería.

De pronto algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, un soldado herido, no uno cualquiera,… era el enemigo. Debía matarlo, pero algo se lo impedía, no podía, y menos si era un herido, tomó su decisión, pero no la correcta precisamente.

_-Resiste! V voy a curarte, no te muevas!-_decía mientras sacaba su botiquín que podría salvarle la vida a él, pero decidió entregárselo a quien quería acabar con su vida. Todo pasaba tan rápido, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlo, y le dio una segunda oportunidad-_ya está mejor tu herida, no te muevas o se podrá abrir!-_ gritaba el peli verde, que en unos segundos tenía una pistola apuntando su cabeza, de la misma persona que acababa de salvarle la vida.

_-muchas gracias por la ayuda mocoso… jajaj…-_un estrepitoso disparo se escuchó más fuerte que los demás, el tipo al cual Flippy había ayudado, tenía la cabeza reventada, mostrando los sesos del interior y la sangre que recorría hasta llegar al suelo.

-Soldado!- su general le salvó la vida, tomándolo bruscamente del brazo y haciéndolo reaccionar-_este es el campo de batalla. Ellos no dudarán en apretar el gatillo, así que usted tampoco lo haga!-_le regañaba al chico que estuvo a punto de perder su vida por ser amable.

_-p pero, señor, él estaba herido!... yo….-_el general del chico estaba más que enojado por el comentario de éste y no dudó en responderle.

_-ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO FLIPPY!, LA VIDA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS ESTÁN EN RIESGO!-_gritó y dando media vuelta continuó_-ya no existen almas puras en este planeta, no seas idiota en buscar lo inexistente!-_y sin más que decir partió al área hostil del lugar, batallando lo mejor que pudo.

Muchas horas pasaban y la guerra parecía no tener fin, al no tener otra alternativa los escuadrones se dividieron, dejando a Flippy una misión de reconocimiento, espionaje y asesinato, todo aquello era vital para ganar la guerra, el peli verde debía de matar a Tiger, líder de la operación enemiga.

Todo estaba planeado para el pequeño grupo y sin más partieron, la victoria estaba en sus manos.

Flippy estaba listo, vestía de repartidor de pizzas intentó infiltrarse, los nervios de ser la persona que acabaría con la guerra lo consumía por dentro, solo quedaba que algo saliera mal para salir muerto. Todo era muy simple en su mente, encontrar el blanco, sacar la navaja que estaba escondida en la caja y matar al objetivo. Si el plan parecía estúpido para poder acabar con el jefe de una organización que acabó con miles de vidas y dejó a la fuerza militar por los suelos, pero por más estúpido que fuera, funcionó.

_-hey tú, identifícate!-_ decía apuntando su arma al peli verde.

-_sí, es que vengo a dejar un encargo_-mostrando las cajas que aromatizaban con ese delicioso aroma de los ingredientes. Aquel soldado sin más dejó entrar al chico con la "pizza".

_-Jefe, llegó la pizza que ordenó!-_bajando totalmente la guardia, este era el momento perfecto.

_-yo no…..-_antes de que pudiera continuar, el "repartidor" los interrumpió.

_-ESTE ES TU FIN TIGER! AHHHHH!-_tomando aquel objeto de la caja lo lanzó con toda su fuerza al objetivo, era imposible de esquivar, era una muerte segura…

_-hijo de ….. Atrapen a ese mal nacido!-_bueno si no fuera porque el chico le lanzó un trozo de pizza todo hubiera resultado perfecto, pero ya era tarde, el arma blanca seguía dentro de la caja, y ya sin más se echó a correr.

Sneaky y Mouse aparecieron para ayudarlo, todo iba bien, pero Flippy muy nervioso lanza el cuchillo esperando que esta vez si acertara, equivocado estaba, ya que el arma hirió a su amigo Sneaky, y más un error de Mouse provocó que toda la dinamita que traía explotara lanzando por los aires a los soldados.

Flippy fue el único que sobrevivió a la explosión, que al levantarse divisó a sus amigos sin vida en el lugar, eso lo destrozó.

-_vaya vaya, al final su plan no sirvió de nada jajajaja-_Tiger estaba apuntando al chico que no reaccionaba, estaba devastado-_cuáles son tus últimas palabras?-_.

_-…lo siento chicos…-_decía mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-_no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos… fui un idiota!-_no se movía, estaba en shock, solo susurraba incoherencias.

-_jajaja, ya, ahora mue…..-_antes de terminar su cabeza cayó al suelo, saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre de aquella abertura, la decapitación fue un corte limpio, pero haciendo salpicar una gran cantidad de sangre, todos los soldados enemigos aterrados por aquel espectáculo, un chico haciendo una matanza de toda la tropa, con solo una navaja y lo que encontraba tirado después de matar uno por uno a cada persona del lugar.

Habían sangre, sesos, tripas y extremidades mutiladas de los cuerpos por todo el lugar, los gritos de pánico rodeaban el lugar, creaban la atmósfera de aquel ente, era algo aterrador, algo que no cesó hasta que el último ser vivo del lugar acabara como todo lo demás. Todo estaba rodeado de sangre, el peli verde no se podía mover, aquellos ojos amarillos eran penetrantes, te erizaba hasta el último de los cabellos del cuerpo.

_-flippy!...-_una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero el chico no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, el miedo que sentía si apartaba la vista de ellos no lo soportaba, pero más aún quería saber, quién o qué cosa estaba detrás de aquellos que lucían un color ámbar fosforescente.

-_Flippy!..._-la voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, al mismo tiempo que aquel ente se daba a mostrarse, no se lo podía creer, era algo increíble…. Incomprensible para él, estaba parado frente a un espejo, era él, pero a la vez no, estaba confundido, tenía miedo… levantó sus manos y vió lo que más temió en ese momento, estaba empapado en sangre, el olor era cada vez más fuerte y sus temblores más notorios. Su alrededor, todo, comenzó a podrirse en ese momento, la viva, los cuerpos, los sueños, el futuro, todo comenzó a desaparecer, poco a poco quedando solo, en una mente retorcida, cargando el peso de miles de muertes, todo era su culpa, solo quedaba una risa maniática, que solo un demente puede producir… las lágrimas brotaron de esos bellos ojos color esmeralda y comenzó aquella migraña que anunciaba la muerte….

-_FLIPPY!, DESPIERTA!-…_

_º==========º_

**espero que les haya gustado :D (y que no me manden un sicario por dejarlo asi) XD.**

**voy a tratar de escribir ya que tengo un par de ideas para continuar, aunque lo más probable es que se me olviden y escriba cualquier otra cosa x3. y no se preocupen... pronto iré a psicopatear su historias *7* jajajajaa... ok ._.**

**dejen su comentarios comentariosos y si quieren también pueden darme algunas ideas para mejorar eh... etto y nos vemos :D **

**SAYONARA! QvQ/**


	4. capitulo 4

**y bien aquí está el capitulo 4... yey! /._./ ... muchas gracias por todo su apo****yo especialmente a estos angelitos que voy a nombrar *-*/ :****nodame12, Kafferi Coff, renax3023, Flaky303, sukimamoe , Toumei Shoujo y a anis ...**

** gracias por sus comentarios comentariosos que me animan a seguir esta historia QvQ, pero por esta vez voy a ser un poco malota y les voy a dejar un capi con más suspense buajajajaj *v* asdsadad XD.**

**º=============º**

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y Flaky despertó en un lugar desconocido para ella, asustada observó su alrededor, no había nadie en el lugar. Lentamente se levantó para investigar el lugar, era una habitación lo suficientemente grande para una persona, la cama era de plaza y media, con diferentes tonos de verde, había un mueble de noche a un costado y un guardarropa en la pared. Al salir de la habitación había un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a otra puerta y a una bajada, la escalera. El lugar tenía decoraciones muy sencillas, pero aún así resaltaban, la pelirroja quería saber que había detrás de la puerta al final del pasillo, pero en el trayecto escuchó unos gemidos que provenían del piso inferior.

Bajando poco a poco la escalera vió el salón de la casa, estaba decorada con trofeos y medallas, había un gran televisor que frente a él estaba el causante de los ruidos, un peli verde bastante agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas -_está dormido…- _pensaba la chica mientras lo observaba. Él chico se movía bruscamente en el sofá en que dormía y ella se preocupó.

-Flippy…-decía no muy fuerte para poder despertarlo, pero no funcionaba- Flippy!- comenzó a desesperarse al divisar que el chico cada vez se quejaba más y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, al no tener respuesta lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió para que reaccionara-FLIPPY! …. DESPIERTA!-esta vez el peli verde abrió los ojos que esta vez tenía un pequeño color ámbar alrededor de la pupila, derramando lágrimas aún, estaba agitado y sudando frio.

-Flippy?...estas bien?-estas palabras hicieron volver a la realidad al chico que aún sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, ante aquel dolor se puso de pié rápidamente y busco lo que parecía un frasco de medicina, de la cual sacó unas cuantas pastillas, que para cualquier persona parecería una cantidad exagerada.

-e estoy bien… solo fue una pesadilla- decía el peli verde después de ingerir los medicamentos y secarse aquellas lágrimas-y tu estas bien Flaky?-estaba muy preocupado por solo pensar de que le haya hecho algo a la chica en uno de sus ataques psicóticos, por así decirlo.

-yo e estoy b bien, g gracias-respondió algo nerviosa.

-que bien-lo que le dijo la chica le sacó un gran peso de encima-deberías llamar a tus padres, deben estar preocupados porque no llegaste anoche-hubo un largo silencio en el lugar.

-n no es n necesario hace r rlo-sus ojos querían derramar aquel líquido por los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, pero ella no dejó que cayera lágrima alguna.

-yo… lo siento…-ya era tarde para arreglar lo que él llamaría error.

-n no te preocupes-estuvieron mucho tiempo sin saber que decir, el silencio era incómodo, así que la pelirroja se armó de valor y habló-a así q que v vienes de l la cap pi pi tal?-fue difícil pero logró su cometido.

-sí…-asintió- por qué lo preguntas?- comenzó a verse su sonrisa que a la chica la ponía más nerviosa de lo común.

-b b buen no yo m me preguntaba e el por qué d de esa d decisión-su nerviosismo se notaba hasta en su voz-p por la c capital hay m mejores e escuelas y…-no pudo continuar, una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara levemente.

-aquí es mucho más tranquilo que la capital, por eso me vine…además…-en su rostro se formó una bella sonrisa antes de continuar-aquí estás tú… si no me hubiera venido a este lugar jamás te hubiera conocido…-tras lo que le dijo aquel peli verde, la chica se puso tan roja como su cabellera y agitaba sus brazos con rapidez de un lado a otro de una manera muy tierna.

-aaahhhh!-estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de su alrededor, tropezando con las botas del chico, éste al tratar de sujetarla para que no cayera, perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de la pelirroja, el corazón de la chica parecía acelerarse a mil por hora, estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Ninguno se movió, o dirigió la palabra en un tiempo que parecía una eternidad.

-te ves aún más linda de cerca…-Flippy terminó por hablar, poniéndose un poco sonrojado al haberle dicho esto.

-a a a… te tengo que i i mi mi c ca sa-se levantó rápidamente, y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

El peli verde rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la pequeña, cada vez le agradaba más la compañía de ella, era tan inocente y gentil, a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido a diario.

_-una excelente presa, no lo crees?-_una voz grave y demoniaca que provenía dentro de su cabeza, aquella que la acompañaba desde esa tragedia que lo dejaría marcado de por vida, con él, que era su maldición.

-no… tu no saldrás otra vez, no me arruinarás la vida de nuevo-decía mientras sentía un leve dolor de cabeza.

_-Pero si yo no te he arruinado nada, es más, yo te saqué de esa pocilga-._

-era por mi bien!, él lo hizo para ayudarme!-le replicó al ente.

_-esa persona que te metió en ese maldito manicomio para que te tengan encerrado, sedándote todo el puto día y teniéndote con una mierda de esas camisas de fuerzas… él solo te estaba aislando-._

-si tu no existieras, no hubiera tenido que hacer eso…-derramó unas pocas lágrimas, cada vez se sentía más impotente-mataste a muchas personas, cada vez que sales, hay gritos y sangre por todos lados… no lo soporto… tú… mataste a todos…-.

_-jajaja…. Si… los maté y fue maravilloso… sus gritos, la sangre, sus órganos desparramados, como te suplicaban que no lo hicieras… y el cómo huían de tí…. Lo recuerdas? Jajajaja!-._

-CALLATEE!... tú no eres más que un estorbo en mi vida-las lágrimas corrían a mares por las mejillas del chico.

_-jajaja bueno, al parecer "estorbo" te salvó el pellejo muchas veces…-_le decía mientras comenzaba a desaparecer-_tuviste suerte de que esa mocosa te hiciera reaccionar en la mañana jejeje…. Y una cosa más…-_mostró una fila de dientes afilados, sonriendo sádicamente-_recuerda que esos estúpidos tranquilizantes no te servirán por siempre jajajajajaja, así que cuídate nena jajajajaja-_.

-maldito…-lo que decía aquel ente no era mentira, el podría perder el control de sí en cualquier momento. En ese momento se le vino a la mente a la pequeña pelirroja, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera, pero tampoco la podía dejar después de haberle dado esperanzas. La confusión se apoderaba de él, ¿debía decírselo?, y si lo hiciese ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, ¿lo evitaría?, ¿se asustaría?, pero solo pensó en decirle la verdad, fuera como fuera que reaccionara no podía mentirle, debía decirle la verdad.

Sin más salió de su hogar dirigiéndose a donde la chica lo más rápido que pudo, llegando casi al instante a la casa de ella, que para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta.

-Flaky?, estás ahí?, necesito hablarte de algo importante…-nadie respondió, así que pasó, que a unos pasos había una nota tirada encima de unos vidrios rotos, que provenían de una ventana al costado de la casa _"Flaky, si no quieres que algo peor te suceda a ti y a ese amiguito tuyo, más te vale ir al hospital abandonado a las afuera de la ciudad"_ –oh no…. Flaky!-salió corriendo del lugar en dirección al mencionado en la nota.

El sitio estaba un poco alejado, pero solo corrió todo lo que pudo, tenía que proteger a la pelirroja, pero, ¿por qué era tan importante para él?, no lo sabía, solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a duras penas al lugar que tenia carteles indicando que el hospital se había clausurado, y hace bastante tiempo por lo que hacía notar lo viejo que era la construcción.

Trató de seguir corriendo, revisó casi todo el lugar, solo faltaba el estacionamiento subterráneo, que llegando al sitio mencionado, la vió sentada en el piso, cubriéndose de alguien quien a lo lejos la apuntaba con un arma de fuego, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás todo el cansancio que sentía hasta ese momento, se lanzó sobre ella quitándola del lugar, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, a la vez que un estruendoso disparo se escuchaba en el edificio.

-F Flippy?!...-la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la acción del muchacho entrando en pánico por lo que le hubiera pasado.

-mierda! Petunia me va a matar!-decía una peli rosa que pensó en el peor de los casos, ¿había fallado el tiro?-por favor que no le haya dado a Flippy…-se decía a sí misma, pero igual era audible para los demás gracias al silencio del lugar.

-señorita Giggles mire!- dijo uno de los acompañantes de la peli rosa, al notar que el peli verde tiró a un lado a Flaky y se levanto lentamente.

-Flippy, que bien que no te disparé a ti- dijo aliviada.

-jejejeje….-su risa era extraña para la situación en la que estaba, era algo escalofriante para todas las personas presentes-JAJAJAJA!...vas a lamentar no haberlo hecho-tenía una voz más grave de lo normal, su sonrisa era sádica, con unos colmillos afilados en él, y sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar que daban un pequeño destello de luz en la penumbra del lugar, esos rasgos te dejaban frío, sin palabras, paralizado, el miedo te consumía poco a poco ante aquel ser endemoniado que estaba en total júbilo ante la situación, riendo de una forma macabra, haciendo un eco que resonaba en la cabeza de todos-esto será divertido…-.

º===================º

**espero que les haya gustado ^-^ y voy a considerar poner unas escenas echi más adelante :D asi bian sexonas asdasdasd ewe**

**y como siempre esperaré sus comentarios, ya sean críticas, ayudas, cosas que les gustaría que agregara, etc...**

**muchas gracias por leer este fic y hasta la próxima ... SAYONARA! x3**


	5. capitulo 5

**wwiiiii aqui yo de nuevo :D y les traigo este capitulo recién salido del horno... jajajaj ok no .-. x3 ya y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia especialmente a kafferi coff, renax3023, Flaky303, sukimamoe, toumei shujo, y a anis ^^ ...que siempre me alegran el día con sus comentarios comentariosos QvQ**

**advertencia: este capi contiene algo de gore (un poco más que antes) asi que *suspense*ò-Ó ... eso ._. ... jajajaj ook x3 no los aburro más ...**

º==========================º

-te ves aún más linda de cerca…-Flippy terminó por hablar, poniéndose un poco sonrojado al haberle dicho esto.

-a a a… te tengo que i i mi mi c ca sa-se levantó rápidamente, y salió casi corriendo de la casa. Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer lo que le había dicho el peli verde, _-él dijo que soy bonita….tal vez…. No, no puede ser posible algo así… pero si lo que pienso es verdad y en verdad…si de verdad… yo le gusto?... no, no, no, Flaky…. Deja de pensar en estupideces…por qué querría enamorarse de mí?...él…él es perfecto… es amable, tierno, guapo….-_estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, chocando con el poste que estaba en frente de su casa.

-aahhh!...-se quejó, para luego frotarse el lugar afectado por el golpe-soy demasiado torpe…..quizás le guste a otra chica-susurraba para ella misma mientras entraba a su hogar, recordando lo que le dijo Giggles el día anterior: "_Petunia no quiere verte cerca de él, así que aléjate… escuchaste bien?"-_tal vez….le guste Petunia…..-poniéndose cabizbaja ante este hecho, luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación-sea quien sea que le guste…. Me debería sentir feliz por él….-derramó unas pocas lágrimas ante la mención, nunca sería fácil para nadie el dejar ir a la persona que amas para que esté con alguien más, que no sea uno mismo, Flaky lo sabía, aún así le desearía lo mejor… siempre.

Un extraño sonido le hizo poner atención a su alrededor, alguien había lanzado una piedra, con una clase de nota amarrada alrededor de ella. La pelirroja tomó el objeto, desamarrándolo, y leyendo la hoja, que ponía lo siguiente: _"Flaky, si no quieres que algo peor te suceda a ti y a ese amiguito tuyo, más te vale ir al hospital abandonado a las afuera de la ciudad". _

-oh no! Flippy!-sin más dejó caer la nota y corrió hacia el lugar de encuentro que dictaba aquel mensaje.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar, divisando en la entrada de éste a la peli rosa y otros dos chicos de cabellos verdes, eran de su misma escuela, aunque casi nunca se veían ya que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo robando toda clase de cosas.

-vaya, hasta que llegaste-le decía a la pelirroja, usando un tono de superioridad-vamos a adentro-le ordenó abriendo la puerta que anteriormente estaba sellada.

-q que es lo q que q quieres?-dijo como siempre, tratando de no mostrarse afectada, pero sus piernas temblorosas siempre la delataban.

-Shifty, Lifty…. Tráiganla y que no grite…. Nadie se debe enterar de esto-dijo esto mientras se adentraba al lugar.

-si jefa…-respondió Shifty, tomándola de los brazos para guiarla.

-más te vale que nos pagues bien por esto…-le siguió Lifty, cubriéndole la boca para que no alertara a nadie.

Llevaron a la pequeña pelirroja al estacionamiento subterráneo que había en el lugar, ahí la soltaron, dejándola con mayor movilidad, lo cual era algo extraño, algo nuevo.

-q q que tienen p pensado ha hacer?-sabía que algo no iba bien, le daba muy mala espina todo eso.

-estas estorbando más de lo normal….-respondió Giggles de forma fría-Petunia no te quiere ver con Flippy, y como no podemos separarte de él, decidimos que deberíamos eliminarte de una vez por todas-terminando de decir eso, sacó una pistola, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera producto del miedo que tenía, pero una pared se interpuso unos cuantos pasos más atrás, quedando arrinconada_-voy a morir-_pensaba empezándole a temblar de nuevo las piernas-hasta nunca idiota-y sin decir más disparó.

Flaky solo esperaba sentir el dolor de la bala atravesando su cuerpo, pero en vez de eso sintió que alguien la abrazaba… abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-F Flippy?!...-la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la acción del peli verde, entrando en pánico por lo que le hubiera pasado.

-mierda! Petunia me va a matar!-decía la peli rosa a lo lejos, con un tono de preocupación en la voz, pero no por lo que le hubiera pasado al chico, sino por lo que le pasaría a ella-por favor que no le haya dado a Flippy…-se decía a sí misma, pero igual era audible para los demás gracias al silencio del lugar.

-señorita Giggles mire!-gritó Shifty, al notar de que el chico se levantaba del lugar, empujando bruscamente a la pequeña pelirroja_ –Flippy! Está bien, pero aún siento que algo malo va a pasar, debemos salir lo antes posible de aquí…-_pensó la chica restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer su amado peli verde.

-Flippy, que bien que no te disparé a ti- dijo aliviada aquella chica que disparó el arma, Flaky estaba a punto de decirle a aquel chico que escaparan de allí, pero él se adelanto en hablar.

-jejejeje…..JAJAJAJA!...vas a lamentar no haberlo hecho-su voz era más grave de lo normal, su sonrisa era sádica, con unos colmillos afilados en él, y sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar que daban un pequeño destello de luz en la penumbra del lugar, Flaky estaba totalmente impactada ante esta reacción, el aire era pesado, el lugar estaba totalmente tenso ante lo mencionado, tenía miedo…no…era algo diferente, nunca había sentido eso, _TERROR_, estaba horrorizada, el solo verle a los ojos te dejaba frio, sin poder dar un paso-esto será divertido….-.

Y sin más se abalanzó rápidamente hacia la peli rosa, golpeándola muy fuerte en la boca del estómago, tanto que escupió sangre antes de caer inconsciente. Al ver esto, el par de cleptómanos trataron de huir, pero no lo lograron, aquel ser endemoniado era mucho más rápido y de una patada le rompió una pierna al menor dejándose ver una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de la gran herida que se produjo.

-aaaaaaahhh!- un grito desgarrador por parte del chico, llamó la atención del mayor, haciendo que volteara, una mala elección, ya que al instante vió esos ojos endemoniados frente a él, para luego sentir un calor proviniendo de su abdomen. Al bajar la mirada se encontró una gran navaja bañada en un líquido de color carmesí, que estaba atravesando su cuerpo.

-JAJAJAJAJA….-el portador de aquel cuchillo, solo reía de éxtasis, al ver la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos. Fue algo extraño para Shifty, no sintió el dolor hasta después de haberse dado cuenta de la herida, cayó al suelo retorciéndose ante el dolor, tratando de detener la hemorragia con sus manos-jajajaja… aún no he escuchado tus gritos.. jaja….-dijo enterrándole nuevamente el arme en el cuerpo, esta vez moviéndolo como si estuviera exprimiendo un limón.

-AAAAAAHHHHh!... –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, botando un poco del líquido carmín por su boca-SUELTAME ENFERMO!-lloraba ante la tortura, era casi insoportable y estaba perdiendo la conciencia a causa de la pérdida de sangre y el dolor.

-jajaj… eres valiente, pero parece que aún muy débil jajajaja-terminó con él enterrándole la navaja una vez más, esta vez en el cráneo, quebrándole los huesos de este, abriendo con fuerza la cabeza y salpicando ese bello líquido por todas partes.

-HERMANO!... NOOOO-el menor trataba de alejarse del asesino, se arrastraba en dirección a la salida, pero un estruendoso disparo se escuchó, y la bala le llegó en su otra pierna, volviendo a quedar detenido, la piel esta vez le quemaba.

-a donde crees que vas? Jajajajajaja…. Si apenas comienza la diversión…. Jajajajajaja-era un maniático, quería echarse a correr, pero no podía, lo único que hacía era llorar, gritar y suplicar, sin resultado alguno, aquel loco le disparó todas las balas que le quedaban en el cartucho en sus extremidades y en puntos no vitales, dejándolo casi sin movimientos, para torturarlo por un rato más-jajajajaja pero mira que lindos ojos tienes jajajaja….-se sentó encima del ladrón que estaba acostado boca arriba, y procedió a meter su dedo índice en la cuenca de éste, haciendo que al explotar salpicara más sangre… amaba ese color, le encantaba cuando todo era teñido con eso, y todos esos gritos, súplicas, el miedo que veía en ojos ajenos, los sollozos, el sufrimiento… no había nada más que amara tanto-ups! Perdón, no quise hacerlo….. jajajajajajajajaa…-se sentía maravillosamente bien cuando sus víctimas gritaran hasta no poder más.

-ALEJATE DE MI…-su voz ya se quebraba constantemente, su garganta estaba seriamente dañada por los gritos que había dado, cuando vió que nuevamente esa mano volvía a su rostro-N NO POR FAVOR..-trató de mover su cabeza, pero la otra mano de Flippy lo tomó desde el cuello, su impulso de matar era casi imposible de controlar, apretando fuertemente su mano.

-no te preocupes…jajaja…. Esta vez lo haré bien…. Jajajajajaja!-tomó el otro ojo del cleptómano sacándolo de su lugar, cortando aquel nervio óptico que lo unía al cuerpo para luego reír a carcajadas, como solo un loco lo sabe hacer cuando un pequeño grito de una peli rosa lo hizo voltear hacia ella-por fin despertó la pequeña tirana… jajajajajaj-terminó su juego con el ladrón clavándole su navaja cerca de la yugular y colocando el ojo que sacó en el lugar, para que se ahogara lentamente.

-q q qué d demonios e eres ….a a aléjate de mí!-decía tratando de pararse, mientras buscaba su arma de fuego.

-¿yo?jajajaja...yo soy Fliqpy jajajajaja…buscabas esto?-le mostró la pistola, mientras sonreía de una manera burlona-lo siento, pero me tomé la libertad de ocuparla… jajaja…bah! Que digo!... jajaja no me debo disculpar con personas ya muertas… jajajajaj-su sonrisa mostraba cada uno de sus afilados dientes, haciendo que Giggles sufriera un ataque de pánico, poniéndose a suplicar.

-p por favor no me hagas daño!...-le pidió mientras trataba de retroceder, ya que el golpe que había recibido anteriormente aún le afectaba.

-jajajaja… una malnacida suplicando por su vida…. Jajajajaja … hay algo más gracioso que eso jajajajajaj-apuntó a la chica con su navaja-jajaja ….y dime…. Cuántas personas te pidieron lo mismo a ti?... jajajajajajaaj-la peli rosa pensó en todas aquellas personas en que le rogaron, y solo los ignoró, y ahora le tocaría pagar. Pero algo golpeó al peli verde haciéndolo caer.

-GIGGLES!...-dijo un chico tirando el arma ofensiva a un lado- estás bien?…. Respóndeme!-la chica miró sorprendida a aquel chico que tenía el cabello dorado.

-CU CUDLESS!-lo abrazó, se sintió más segura ahora-gracias al cielo que llegaste-estaba demasiado angustiada, y lloraba a mares.

-sentí disparos y vine a ver que pasaba… no pensé…-no tenía palabras para lo que veía-no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí…-justo en ese momento el asesino se volvió a levantar.

-jejeje… interesante… llegó otra presa….jajajaja no me aburriré en un buen rato jajajajaja- dijo impulsándose para embestir a la pareja, a la vez que el rubio empujó a la chica, recibiendo él el golpe.

-vete Giggles!, sal de aquí!-trató de inmovilizar al peli verde con su cuerpo, pero éste rompió fácilmente su atadura rompiéndole una pierna -AAAAHHHH!... NO MIRES ATRÁS!... SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA!-.

-POR QUE?!... POR QUE TE SECRIFICAS POR MÍ?!...-no lo podía entender, ella siempre lo molestó con todo lo que pudo, y muchas veces lo dejó en vergüenza frente al colegio.

-porque… por… que… yo…. TE AMO!-fue lo último que pudo decir, el militar lo tomó por la cabeza y le quebró el cuello. La peli rosa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era como la peor de sus pesadillas. El peli verde abrió el pecho del cadáver del chico rubio y le arrancó el corazón, que aún bombeaba y se lo llevó a la chica.

-jaja… toma, tal vez te sirva de consuelo jajajajaja-le dijo de la manera más sarcástica que pudo, dejándola aterrada, sin poder decir nada y empezó a cortar lentamente cada extremidad de su cuerpo, los gritos resonaban es todo el lugar, era satisfactorio para el ente, hacía mucho que no salía y disfrutaba jugando así, descuartizando y torturando a cada persona que se le cruzara. Le sacó los ojos, la lengua, los dedos de las manos, le cortó los pies, le arrancó un brazo completo, y le sacó sus órganos, sin hacerles ningún daño, no quería que muriera tan rápido, y después de todo eso, antes de que muriera desangrada, desgarró su piel y músculos. Saboreaba aquella sangre de esas víctimas, fue divertido. Pero aún quedaba alguien.

Estaba paralizada ante todo lo que ocurrió, no se podía mover a pesar de que quería salir corriendo, tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y no podía ya derramar más lágrimas.

-vaya, vaya… jaja… creo que me faltó alguien.. jajajaj-fue acercándose lentamente a la chica, mientras lamía la sangre que quedaba en su navaja…

º==========================º

**POM POM POMMMM! bueno ... espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviussss asdasdasd x3**

**muchas gracias a todos por leer, cuidense mucho y no beban si van a conducir OvO7 akskdsakskasjask ewe **

**en fin n.n/ ... nos vemos ... SAYONARA!**


	6. capitulo 6

**hola a todos :D ... perdón por la demora, es que he tenido algunos problemillas estos días y no me ha dado mucho tiempo para escribir U-U ... espero que me perdonen TT-TT asadasd... w bueno sin más dramatismo les quiero mandar mis agradecimientos especiales a renax3023, sukimamoe, nodame12, flaky303, Toumei Shoujo, Anis, Kafferi Coff, LovinaxTonio95 y a VladTurunen ... ^/^**

**muchas gracias por sus lindos, peshoshos y hemoshos comentarios QwQ que me animan a seguir, aunque últimamente he estado un poco ocupada, pero bueee ... sin más les dejo este pequeño capitulo *v*/**

**º==============º**

-vaya, vaya… jaja… creo que me faltó alguien.. jajajaj-fue acercándose lentamente a la chica, mientras lamía la sangre que quedaba en su navaja…

Nunca antes había sentido eso… era extraño, no sabría definirlo, la pequeña pelirroja tenía una gran necesidad de correr, escapar de ese lugar como fuera, pero no podía… mejor dicho, no quería dejarlo solo, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pasado, tenía una fuerte necesidad de ayudarlo, sentía que estaba sufriendo a pesar de lo que había hecho….estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer… porque a pesar de todo, todavía tenía miedo, ese escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo aún presente en ese momento.

-que sucede?... si aún no te he arrancado la lengua para que te quedaras sin habla jeje..-dijo el peli verde, parándose frente a la chica haciéndole un corte en la mejilla, provocando que ésta gimiera del dolor.

El silencio era eterno a pesar de pasar solo unos segundos, la confusión se apoderaba de la pelirroja, no sabía que hacer. _"Flippy… que fue lo que te sucedió" _pensaba la chica al ver tal escena que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, le aterraba tener que cargar con eso por el resto de sus días, si es que conseguía salir con vida de esa, pero a lo que más le temía en ese momento, no era que le pudiera ocurrir lo mismo que a sus compañeros, sino aquel amable chico… ¿de verdad era él el que la ayudó? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?… a pesar de todo, no quería perderlo…

El peli verde, enfurecido por no oír respuesta de la pelirroja le enterró su navaja en su mano izquierda, atravesándola, dejándola apegada a la pared de la construcción. La chica solo dió un grito ahogado ante la agresión de éste, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-no entiendo porque ese idiota se fijó en ti jajaja- balbuceaba el psicópata para luego sonreír sádicamente, observando a la chica, quién se había armado de valor para poder moverse, hacer una cosa que sorprendió totalmente al ente.

Un beso… aquel beso, que parecía haber detenido el tiempo para ambos chicos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido eso, era extraño, pero agradable, y hasta tenía un pequeño toque dulce. A pesar de todo, el peli verde no tenía ninguna intención de separarse, hasta que la pelirroja no pudo más y se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre provocada por la herida recién hecha por el chico, cayendo al suelo del lugar.

Fliqpy solo se quedó mirándola, confuso por lo acontecido. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, se quedó observándola unos minutos, para luego mirar su navaja cubierta de sangre, que ya estaba secándose y la guardó, tomó a la pelirroja sin ninguna delicadeza a pesar de su estado, la apoyó en su hombro de forma descuidada y se largó del lugar.

===========_**Diario de Giggles**_ ============

1º/7

Ya es mi onceavo cumpleaños, y como siempre, nadie lo recuerda. Como siempre mis padres están ocupados con sus trabajos y estoy sola la mayoría de los días, pero aunque mis padres están en casa, es como si estuviera sola igualmente, como todos los días, a veces me pregunto si de verdad existo, si en verdad estoy viva, ya que si no tropiezo con la gente no me toman en cuenta, es como si fuera invisible para los demás, odio sentirme así. A veces, hasta desearía que me golpearan en vez de ignorarme, al menos así… me sentiría… viva, que en realidad existo… que esto no es una ilusión…una pesadilla, que me atormenta a cada minuto… a cada segundo.

2º/7

Desahogarme escribiendo este diario me ha hecho sentir un poco mejor, es lo único que siento que me escucha y en lo que puedo confiar, ya sé que es un objeto solamente, es difícil de explicar algo así, a pesar de que sean solo palabras que escribo en un cuaderno viejo, siento… que con esto… puedo seguir adelante… escribir lo que siento me ha ayudado… o al menos eso creo.

3º/7

Hoy estuve sola, como siempre, mirando como los otros chicos del colegio se divierten, me gustaría estar con ellos… pero no deben saber que existo a pesar de que estamos en el mismo salón de clases, sé que ellos no se acercarán a mí, pero tengo miedo…y no estoy segura de que exactamente.

6º/7

Mis padres volvieron a salir hoy, estoy sola, pero no siento ninguna diferencia a cuando ellos están.

13º/7

Estoy cansada… es tan molesto… no quiero hacer nada… ya no siento nada…

15º/7

Ya no quiero seguir!...

17º/7

Mi madre llegó ya, pero mi padre no… me dijo que murió en el viaje… ella estaba muy mal… pero me alegra que me haya hablado, no pude evitar sonreír ante este hecho… pero… ¿por qué no sentí nada cuando me contaron que murió?...no sé en que pensar…

10º/8

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada… pero es porque encontré a alguien con quién pasar mi tiempo… se llama Petunia, es muy agradable… me escucha… y me ayudó a conocer más personas… estoy tan feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que tengo una razón por la cual vivir…

15º/8

Es genial estar con Petunia, todos me miran… me hablan… ya no estoy sola… le soy útil a Petunia, me dijo que siempre íbamos a ser amigas, y que las amigas se hacen favores, así que la voy a ayudar en todo lo que me pida…

18º/8

Hoy Petunia me dijo que odiaba a "Flaky", una chica muy tímida del salón, no me dijo el porqué de eso, y me pidió que la atormentara… no sé que hacer… pero si ella me lo pide lo haré…después de todo… somos amigas…

19º/8

Hice lo que Petunia me pidió… me sentí un poco culpable por aquello, pero me dijo que había que hacerlo, pero me sentí mejor cuando me dijo que ahora somos mejores amigas y que nunca nos vamos a separar… creo que ya no necesito escribir más mis penas en este cuaderno, ahora ya tengo alguien en quien confiar.

24º/5

Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que no escribo… unos cinco años más o menos… necesito desahogarme, ya que Petunia me pidió que matara a Flaky… en mi opinión creo que eso es pasarse de la raya, estoy confundida… realmente creo que le gusta ese chico, no sé que le ve de especial, pero llegar a este punto por él… no…no debo fallarle a ella, es mi mejor amiga, y si no lo hago puede enojarse como la última vez… esa vez en que se nos unió Lammy…la odio, aunque a Petunia le agrade, yo no la soporto, estoy segura que ella me quiere alejar de mi amiga…

…ya me decidí… esta misma tarde la atraeré a la trampa, voy a ir con un par de chicos, les pagué mucho para esto, pero valdrá la pena… y así nunca estaré sola, no quiero volver a estarlo… es una pesadilla a la que no quiero volver…debo dejar de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte…pero no sé si pueda.

…Debo continuar…

º================º

**espero que les haya gustado... a pesar de que tratara más de la vida de giggles xS y que era cortito y... y esop xD... voy a tratar de sacar el siguiente capi en lo que queda de la semana ÓvÒ ... dejen sus comentarios peshoshos x3 ... y nos vemos luego ^^/ sayonara!...**


	7. capitulo 7

**hola hola mis angelitos (?) aqui llega el, no sé si tan esperado, CAPÍTULO 7 ! :D yeeeeiiii !**

**bueno en primer lugar me gustaría disculparme por haberme demorado tanto en subir el cap ^^u ... la verdad me costó muchichishiiiisimooo escribirlo x3Uu porque aparte de la trama, lo más trágico es mi enfermedad *inserte música dramática aqui* bueno yo padesco de flojeritis aguditis, y estas últimas semanas me han dado ataques más fuertes u.u (?) ... jajajjajjsajsjj ook no .-. **

**bueno dejándo la tontería quiero mandar unos jugosos agradecimientos por sus hemoshos y sexys comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo: Kafferi Coff, sukimamoe, renax3023, nodame12, a anis, anónimo 1100 y a Javitaaw ! asdasdasdasd las amoooo *3* y siempre me hacen reir con sus comentarios vIëN BèYáköSSS x3333 ok no...**

**y bueno sin aburrirlos más les dejo este capi que tiene un toquecito de ecchi .x. espero que les guste OvO/**

º================================º

La habitación era pequeña, había un guardarropa de mediana estatura con una muñeca de porcelana antigua parada en ella, una mesita de noche, con una cama de plaza y media de detalles rojos, naranjo y negro en la cual reposaba la pelirroja, tratando de orientarse dentro de aquel lugar, el cual resultó ser su propia habitación. Creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla, hasta que sintió el dolor en su mano izquierda.

===========.

Todo era un caos ese día. En la escuela, la noticia de desapariciones de algunos alumnos se hizo presente de inmediato. La preocupación inundaba el salón, la policía buscaba pistas sobre el paradero de los desaparecidos.

La pelirroja estaba asustada, ella estaba conciente de lo que pasó y en dónde ocurrió, no podía aclarar bien su mente, aquel peli verde los había matado, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía creer que esa persona tan amable y bondadosa fuera a cometer una atrocidad así.

Las clases dieron su comienzo, Flaky había llegado unos minutos antes, se sentía aliviada de que el peli verde no estuviera… pero pasó a ser un sentimiento de preocupación y angustia por no saber de él.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, lo que parecían horas para la chica, y él llegó, con su sonrisa de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se sentó en su lugar.

-buenos días Flaky!… -saludó a la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escucharlo.

-b..bueno..s d..di..a..s-respondió, forzando una pequeña sonrisa para él _"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Mató a nuestros compañeros y actúa con si nada?"_ pensaba mientras contenía unas lágrimas por recordar lo sucedido.

-bueno…. Flaky yo…. Necesito decirte algo…-como la chica no respondía, él prosiguió-es algo… delicado… nos podemos encontrar a la salida?-.

-…p..por..su..pu..e…esto q..que s…i-.

-¿te sucede algo?, actuas raro-.

-n…no me p..pasa n..ada-le dijo, sin voltear, por alguna razón, le aterraba esa idea.

Al llegar la hora del descanso, la pelirroja salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a los baños de chicas para mojarse el rostro y reflexionar, pero se encontró con una de sus acosadoras, Lammy, estaba sola con su peluche. No había nadie más en el lugar, se miraban mutuamente por un tiempo algo prolongado, hasta que la peli violeta rompió el aquel eterno silencio.

-¿tú sabes dónde están Giggles y los demás?-preguntaba en un tono suave y de preocupación, aunque su rostro no demostraba expresión de preocupación alguna.

-y…yo…no lo sé-respondió la pelirroja algo nerviosa, ya que siempre que le hacían preguntas y respondía algo como eso le hacían cosas horribles, que tal vez trataba de ocultar con una mirada desafiante o con alguna otra cosa, que nunca le resultaba, pero lo que sucedió luego la dejó algo anonadada.

-ya veo…-dio por terminada la conversación, dirigiéndose a la salida, sin hacer lo que acostumbraba hacer con Giggles o alguna otra persona. Puede que sea primera vez que la veía totalmente sola, pero nunca espero aquella reacción, incluso había algo en su mirada… tristeza?… culpa?...no lo sabía con certeza pero algo ocultaba aquella chica.

-no… vas a golpearme?-le preguntó ,podría que aquello cambiara todo lo que pensaba hasta hace unos segundos, pero no, solo hizo que se paralizara un rato, no volteó, ni tampoco alguna reacción o gesto que alarmara a la pelirroja, solo, después de ese momento, abrazó fuertemente a "Mr. Pickles" y se marchó.

La pelirroja se retiró de la escuela antes que todos, solo quería aclarar todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, y todo lo que hizo fue caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa.

No eran más de la cuatro de la tarde cuando la desesperación apareció sin razón alguna, sensaciones de que te observan, te miran y hablan a tus espaldas. Una sensación de ahogo y nervios que comienza a apoderarse poco a poco de su ser. Fue a tomar agua, tenía la garganta seca y para distraerse decidió ir a tomar un baño para luego por buscar algún libro de su estante, pero en el camino escuchó cosas… ruidos, que provenían de su habitación.

Poco a poco avanzó para investigar el lugar… nada. _"debo estar imaginándome cosas" _pensó, sintiéndose aliviada por el hecho. La culpa de cargar con las muertes hizo que la chica se sintiera algo perseguida por así decirlo. Tomó una ducha rápida, luego se vistió con un chaleco color arena que hacía que se le vieran un poco los hombros, una mini-falda de color carmín oscuro que le llegaba unos cinco dedos arriba de sus rodillas y unas calcetas que quedaban por encima de las antes mencionadas.

La chica estaba a punto de escoger algún libro de su estante, _"algo de humor ligero estaría bien" _distraerse era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento, hasta que llamaron a la puerta…

====Flippy POV====

Estaba en el comedor de la escuela, ya era tarde y comenzaba a desesperarme. No la veía llegar y la preocupación comenzaba a consumirme, quería aclararle sobre mi "otro yo" antes que cualquier cosa ocurriera, ya que no soportaría que saliera lastimada, en realidad, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por "él", no puedo decirle esto a cualquiera… podía permitir que ellos me encontraran. Tengo miedo…

-¿Por qué no ha llegado aún?... ya han pasado 2 horas… le habrá ocurrido algo?…-alcé la voz, no quería pensar en aquello por ahora.

"_-si que eres un grandísimo idiota!-"_odio cuando Fliqpy me responde, a veces puede llegar a ser tan irritante, que algunas veces he llegado a perder el control por sus comentarios…lo odio.

-y ahora a que vienen esos insultos?!- ¿Por qué siempre le respondo al final?, no puedo solamente quedarme callado e ignorarlo… no, siempre alargo más la conversación…tal vez, después de todo tenga razón en que soy un idiota…

"_-¿acaso te acordaste de decirle en donde se encontrarían?-"_terminó de decir con su típica sonrisa burlona… pero bueno, ya está comprobado…. Sí, soy un idiota.

Después de eso, decidí marcharme a casa, podría ir a su casa, pero podría estar ocupada en ese momento, así que decidí no hacerlo. Empecé a caminar lentamente, esta ciudad era algo grande para el número de habitantes que habitaba en él, la mayor parte del tiempo las calles estaban deshabitadas, ya que aquí las personas no son muy "amables" en cierto modo, la mayoría egocentristas, o buscando cosas que sean ara su propio beneficio, pero que digo!, no solo es en esta ciudad!. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar? Yo también soy un claro ejemplo de lo cambiantes que son las personas, y que por muy inocente que podamos ser, siempre hay un lado que saca lo peor de nosotros mismos, que por mucho que lo evitemos podremos perder la cordura de alguna u otra manera…en cualquier momento…

"_-para de ser tan dramática nenasa!… jajajaja-"_como lo odio.

-para de meterte en mis pensamientos, maldito psicópata!-le reproché -ya estoy harto de que te meta en lo que no debes!-.

"_-perdón, pero fue inevitable escuchar tus estúpidos alaridos de mierda!… jajajaja!-._

-no sabes cuánto te odio…-.

"_-corrección, si lo sé… jeje… y como si me importara lo que pienses de mí….-"_esa sonrisa… como me gustaría borrársela para siempre.

-¿cuál es tu puto problema conmigo?!-me comencé a descontrolar poco a poco, sin darme cuenta.

"_-quieres saber cual es?!-"_no noté que me había arrastrado nuevamente a una pelea mental con él hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde _"-creo que para empezar debiste de haber desaparecido el mismo día en que me creaste…-"_empezó a asfixiarme mientras la ira me consumía cada vez más, pero traté de defenderme pegándole una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder un poco_"- jaja… ya es demasiado tarde…-"_con un rápido movimiento me dejó inmóvil, después de todo es más hábil que yo, y para finalizar me dejó inconsciente, para no recordar nada desde ese momento.

=====Flaky POV=====

Fui a abrir la puerta, aunque una parte de mí me gritaba, me decía que no lo hiciera, sentía que algo malo podría pasar si lo hacía, aun así la abrí despacio, pero quien estaba detrás de ella la empujó con fuerza haciendo que yo cayera sentada a unos centímetros de la entrada.

-hola mocosa…-tenía una sonrisa realmente escalofriante, sus ojos, eran como los de un demonio, amarillo intenso, al punto de parecer neones. Su traje típico militar estaba lleno de sangre, que al parecer no era él, y en su mano derecha llevaba su navaja, la misma con la que me hirió mi mano izquierda el día anterior y con la que torturó a los demás antes de matarlos a sangre fría. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, me tomó por él cuello y me miró fijamente a mis ojos. No pude evitar comenzar a temblar, mis ojos se aguaron al tratar de contener mis lágrimas y comencé a intentar zafarme de sus garras-¿Por qué no esperaste en la escuela?-. esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, se me había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Flippy al término de las clases.

-y…yo ….l… lo siento…-tartamudeé, un poco roja por la falta de aire. Él al darse cuenta me soltó, tomé desesperadamente grandes bocanadas de aire, tosiendo un poco a la vez para luego volver a mirarlo, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, un estigma de algo probablemente desconocido para él, me agarro de mis muñecas para quedar frente a él, al punto de sentir levemente su respiración en mi rostro.

-pues me las vas a pagar… jajaja- comenzó a reír, acercando su cuchillo a mi garganta en modo de amenaza.

-n….n….no…p..p..or…f..fa….vor….-comencé a llorar, esperando que clavara su navaja para darle fin a mi vida, algo que nunca ocurrió, en su lugar un beso apasionado sello nuestros labios, haciendo que el rubor de mis mejillas aumentara rápidamente.

-no vas a escapar de esto tan fácilmente…-terminó de decir, volviendo a unir nuestros labios, explorando mi boca con su lengua, de una manera un tanto desesperada, como si su vida dependiera de aquello y de apoco bajo besando hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo que me hizo dar un pequeño gemido, esa sensación era demasiado extraño para mí, era desconocido, pero agradable, sentía como sus labios rozaban mi piel, su respiración en mi nuca y su cuerpo cada vez acercándose más al mío.

Un sentimiento de deseo comenzó a invadirme poco a poco, después de que él comenzara a acariciar con una de sus manos mi espalda por debajo de mi chaleco, ya que con la otra seguía aprisionando mis muñecas, para finalmente llegar a parar a mi brasier y lo quitó con más fuerza de lo necesario. Me alarmé cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer e intenté luchar nuevamente.

Empezó a ejercer más fuerza sobre mí y me dejó caer arriba del sofá de la sala de estar, con él encima y comenzó a estrangularme nuevamente, comenzó a reírse como un verdadero loco mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte mi cuello, dejándome al borde de la inconsciencia por la falta de oxigeno, y fue ahí cuando me soltó. Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a gemir, en lo que a mí respecta, era de dolor, uno muy intenso.

Mientras yo seguía tratar de regular mi respiración él terminó por golpearse contra la pared más cercana dejándolo algo aturdido por el golpe, cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a respirar con más normalidad.

-lo siento Flaky, yo… perdóname…-cuando me miró, sus ojos habían cambiado a los verdes cristalinos, como la primera vez que lo ví, cambió radicalmente su forma de actuar en tan solo segundos, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-estas bien?, te hice daño?-acercándose un poco pero no demasiado cerca, como si tuviera miedo de que huyera…

º==================================º

**y bueno... que les pareció .w. ? **

**dejen sus reviú (?) x333 y si está un poco raro este cap, es porque está basado en un sueño que tuve hace algunos días :B**

**y como me gusta verlos sufrir le doy más suspense a la historia buajajajajaj :D ("espero que no me maten por dejarlo así...") x333**

**y sin más que decir... creo .-. ... me despido**

**SAYONARA! QvQ/**


	8. capitulo 8

**holiwisss a todos :D ... perdón por estos 2 meses de inactividad, o más , pero no me he sentido con el ánimo de escribir, ni hacer mucho hasta hace poco... me han pasado algunas cosas que me han dejado media zombie ewe ... pero buueeee ... ya estoy de vuelta para escribir más y leer! yey! xD también les quería decir que a pesar de cualquier cosa que me pase ... voy a continuar con este fic hasta que lo termine OvÓ asi que no se preocupen por aquellos que siguen ... emmm esto ... x33 ... intentaré mejorar la escritura y la trama que me falta trabajarla muchooo :'D y... y ..esop creo que seria todo... quizás se me haya olvidado algo pero bueee... para otra será x3 **

**y como siempre agradesco a todas aquellas personas que le dan fav o seguir QvQ me hace llorar de alegría y tambien aquellos hermosos comentarios de sukimamoe, renax3023, Kafferi Coff, nodame12, VladTurunen, LovinaxTonio95, y zitzi333 y a todo su apoyo que siempre recibo TTwTT los quiero mucho ^/^.**

**y sin molestar más les dejo con la conti :'D ... una cosita más ... este capitulo contiene algo de gore, recuerdos y cosas raras C: ... espero que lo disfruten.**

**º==============º**

-s…si e…estoy bien…-sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora sin estar segura si era por la adrenalina, el miedo, o tal vez algo más…no sabría decirlo con exactitud…

La pelirroja aun temblaba por instinto, aunque tratara de controlarse no dejaba de hacerlo, el chico al darse cuenta de esto no insistió en acercarse más "casi pasa de nuevo…casi mato a la persona a quien más quiero…" pensaba el peli verde mientras en su mirada se asomaban unos pequeños goterones de aquel cálido y salado líquido de agua salada, lo que ella divisó casi al instante.

No había movimiento alguno por un breve periodo de tiempo, el silencio sepulcral hacia que el ambiente tensara cada vez más… hasta que la chica se armó de valor y de forma algo precipitada, por los nervios que aún conservaba, rodeó al chico con sus brazos y le susurró al oído lo que en ese instante nació de ella.

-yo… nunca he sido valiente en mi vida…. Pero… hoy lo seré por tí…-terminó de decir aquella frase y lo abrasó con más fuerza que antes, aunque siguiera temblando y su corazón se agitaba cada vez más por lo cercanos que estaban los dos en ese momento, parecía muy segura de la decisión que había tomado… quería protegerlo de su pasado, aún incierto para ella.

-y…yo…. Lo siento mucho Flaky….-dijo correspondiendo el gesto de la chica y de la manera más suave continuo en un susurro-perdóname…-.

-no te preocupes-respondió, quien acaricio de una forma un tanto maternal la cabeza de aquel chico, que luego de algunos segundos suspiró y se apartó para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-por supuesto que me debo de preocupar…pude…yo…-dijo sin poder terminar la frase provocando que un largo e incómodo silencio se hiciera presente nuevamente entre los dos, para luego continuar con su cometido- bueno… Flaky, yo… te quiero explicar todo…desde el principio- .

-¿e…estás seguro? D…después de todo… s…soy una desconocida prácticamente…-dijo desviando la mirada un poco triste por lo que acababa de decir.

-sé que puedo confiar en ti- dijo el peli verde mostrando aquella sonrisa perfecta que gustaba tanto a la pelirroja.

-g…gra…ci..as- susurró casi inaudible para el muchacho… soltando una pequeña e invisible lágrima de felicidad ante aquella confesión… alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confió en ella…

-no soy muy bueno relatando historias… pero aquí voy-la chica asintió, en aprobación de que comenzara-… todo esto empezó porque quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí-suspiro, a la vez que la chica se acercó un poco para escuchar con mayor atención los relatos del peli verde-nunca me tomaba muy en cuenta, así que tomé la mayor decisión de mi vida, hacer el servicio militar… aunque también la peor…-la pelirroja comenzaba a hacerse un montón de preguntas… pero decidió callar, esperar a que terminara de el chico relatar todo y solo se limitó a asentir de vez en cuando-al principio todo iba muy bien, estaba entre los mejores e hice a los mejores amigos que pude conocer en lo que había vivido hasta ese momento… éramos los mejores del lugar y una que otra vez nos metíamos en problemas-un brillo de nostalgia se presentó fugazmente en aquellos ojos esmeralda que poseía aquel chico, y solo sonrió haciendo una pequeña pausa, pensando en cómo proseguir-…un día solicitaron que los soldados en mejor forma se dirigieran al campo de batalla, ya que necesitaban refuerzos…era una guerra difícil y no había nadie más, todos los ya graduados estaban allá, hasta algunos ya retirados… y por supuesto, nosotros tres fuimos también.

A pesar de todo el caos. Yo era demasiado blando con todos, también con enemigos, lo cual me hizo torpe para todas las misiones que realizaba, hasta las más importante… la de reconocimiento de la base enemiga…-hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó fuertemente sus puños-y mis dos acompañantes… mis amigos… murieron…-dijo con dificultad, reflejando en sus ojos solo un sentimiento…"culpa"… la chica reaccionó ante aquella acción y tomó una de sus manos para que se calmara.

-e…estas bien? … no es necesario que sigas…-trató de consolarlo con su suave voz cantarina, haciendo que un pequeño rubor se hiciera presente en ambos.

-gracias…estoy bien…-dijo tomando un bocado de aire, se calmó y prosiguió- después de eso estaban a punto de asesinarme a mí también, y fue cuando algo en mí cambió… no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que sucedió después, solo cuando estaba, de vuelta en casa, mi familia estaba impactada, por así decirlo, de mis cambios de "humor" tan repentinamente. Aún así todo iba bien por el momento… hasta que un día, sin darme cuenta, yo… asesiné a mi madre…-relataba tratando de controlar las lágrimas que le hacían brotar aquellos recuerdos-…

====(flashback)====

-Fli… Flippy p…por favor… no lo hagas-suplicaba una mujer de hermosa cabellera verde y ojos cristalinos bañados en unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, y unos cuantos cortes cubrían su piel blanca como la nieve, aquel cuerpo que portaba un hermoso vestido que estaba cubierto en sangre de la misma-.

-estúpida perra! …. Ya te dije que no soy Flippy- decía el muchacho, que estaba cubierto en sangre y portando una navaja con la que amenazaba a aquella mujer -.

-n…no deberías…tr…tratar a…sí a tu… madre-decía entre tartamudeos la mujer… que miraba con terror a aquel joven que la retenía-

-¡y tu no deberías tratarme como a una puta abominación!-le bufó molesto al ver aquella expresión en su rostro, haciendo más presión en su delgada garganta con la punta de su amado cuchillo de caza.

-F…Flippy!…-gritó en un intento desesperado de zafarse de su opresor, quien en ese mismo instante se sometió totalmente al poder de la locura.

-¡QUE NO SOY FLIPPY HIJA DE PUTA!-espetó furioso a la señora de cabellera verde, con un odio que parecía que le escupía veneno, y en seguida enterrándole su navaja en el cuello haciendo que sangrara un montón, que parecería que moriría desangrada en solo segundos… pero tenía otros planes. Mientras se reía como el psicópata que era, para luego con gran fuerza deslizar aquel afilado cuchillo hacia abajo rasgando cada célula de su abdomen, para que más sangre y tripas se desparramaran por el suelo de aquel lugar…soltando así el aquel cuerpo… dejando caer a la mujer aún con vida-me llamo Fliqpy… recuérdalo!-espetó para luego con su pié derecho, aplastar con gran fuerza la cabeza de la mujer, dejando su rostro poco reconocible a simple vista…

Justo en ese momento se escuchaba como alguien derribaba la puerta detrás del peli verde, un hombre de aproximados 30 años de edad, cabello castaño, una barba corta, ojos verdes y unas ojeras muy marcadas en el contorno de estos, estaba muy agitado por la carrerilla que había realizado para llegar hasta ese lugar, que poseía la imagen de una cruda e impactante realidad

-n…no…-susurro al divisar a su mujer sin vida, que estaba con el cráneo deformado acostada encima de sus propios órganos, que habían escapado de aquella gran incisión que tenía desde su garganta hasta terminando el camino de su vientre, y al lado de ésta, su asesino, que aún sostenía el arma con el que había realizado el homicidio, mirando fijamente al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación, sus ojos de su único color ámbar penetraban fácilmente en la mente del antes mencionado, provocando a la vez que el miedo y el pánico se apoderaran de él. Esa escena hizo que al hombre se le revolviera el estomago y se paralizara ante aquel ser endemoniado que sólo sonrió maniáticamente ante el hecho, haciendo que el mencionado comenzara a sudar frío producto del pánico.

-me atrapaste…ha ha ha…-dijo de forma burlona, para luego comenzar a dar fuertes carcajadas mientras se hacían presentes los primeros rayos de la mañana….un amanecer manchado en tonos carmín…

=====(fin del flashback)====

Fue en ese momento cuando mi padre me envió a un manicomio… en el cual me declararon como altamente peligroso, siempre me drogaban, me dopaban… para que no saliera de control y cada vez que salía mi otro "yo", me hacían tratamientos cada vez peores, que en realidad, eran torturas de las más crueles que existían. Unas pocas semanas después no sabía cómo había escapado de ese lugar, solo recuerdo que estaba lleno de sangre y tenía el cuerpo de mi padre sin vida en la casa en la que había vivido durante años, todos los policías me buscaban… toda la ciudad me buscaba…vivo… o muerto…y yo solo fui un cobarde que escapo de todo aquello… buscando donde ocultarme… deseaba la muerte más que nada en el mundo, pero el miedo me hacía aferrarme a la vida…me sentía… tan …solo…-.

Poco a poco el peli verde comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas que la chica limpió delicadamente con sus manos para luego entrelazar una profunda mirada que mutuamente mantenían por un prolongado tiempo… sin darse cuenta, los jóvenes que estaban uno frente al otro… sus respiraciones se entrelazaban haciendo que el calor, aumentara de manera suave, pero constante… el deseo del peli verde hizo que posara sus labios en los de la chica, quien tímidamente correspondió el gesto haciendo su interior flotar, sintiendo aquellos típicos hormigueos.

Todas las sospechas de Flippy fueron resueltas en ese instante… estaba enamorado de Flaky… la amaba, quería estar siempre a su lado… la deseaba en todo contexto. _"Tómala… no hay nadie cerca" _ resonaba esa voz en su mente que de forma intuitiva, hizo recaer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pelirroja.

=====Flaky pov====

Flippy me lo contó todo, o al menos eso creo… su problema con su otro "yo" me dejó boquiabierta… ya sabía sobre esa enfermedad, pero no que podía llegar a afectar tanto que pudiera cometer ese tipo de atrocidades, sin que se diese cuenta de lo que hacía, ahora ya entiendo el porqué, el día después de aquel… "incidente" en el hospital abandonado actuaba como si nada, él no era consciente de aquello… él no sabía lo que hacía… ¿no?...

**º==============º**

**que le esta pareciendo la historia ? :S espero que haya sido de su agrado ... yo en cambio voy a comenzar a escribir el proximo cap C:**

**recuerden de dejar sus hemoshos rewiers con sus opiniones y si quieren algun tipo de consejo de como quieren que continue la historia... estoy pensando en empezar a introducir más a los demás personajes y tratar de hacer una observación un poco más global de la historia x3... y bueno ,,, sin decir más me despido... hasta la próxima!**

**SAYONARA! n.n7**


End file.
